Heaven to Earth
by Melia93Hsm
Summary: About a girl who ends up on Earth and meets lots of friends...And she falls inlove It's rubbish summary so please watch :Dxx
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella POV

**Gabriella POV**

The words I felt when he touched me. It was amazing the feeling of falling to a place where you can start a fresh.

I should explain.

Gabriella Montez the name is and I fell from some where deep. Well I wouldn't say deep, high is more like it. But it is incredibly dreamy and so beautiful; it takes all those nasty emotions away and makes you feel happy like you can just float off into the sky. But then I came tumbling down here, I was naughty and I have to be punished so I have a mission.

So there I was on the floor I appeared. I looked around to find lots of little people running around happily with there conscious parents running after them. Little people with pink cheeks and little ears. I was defiantly in the right place. I looked behind me to find all the pink people rocking back and forth on a wooden form of a ride. It looks fun so I decided to get up I walked over to it and pressed my index finger onto the red wood that had been scratched plenty of times. I then sat onto the wood and started to rock back and forth I closed my eyes and I felt like I was back home. Up there!

I opened my eyes to see a tall person looking at me strangely I quickly got off the fun ride and ran out of the area I looked around and saw tall houses and trees on the other side of a road. I started to walk across until I heard a load honking noise. Then I was picked up and I ended up falling onto the hard rock pavement. I closed my eyes scared. I re-opened them and saw a brownish haired boy looking over at me.

"Are you ok?" He said calmly

I look up and around I was lying in his arms. "What happened?" I look nervously.

"Well you kinda walked in front of a car and I grabbed you from being run over." He smiled. It was so dreamy like it was up there.

I sat up and looked around. I then stood up shocked and looked at the boy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The boy asked curiously.

I shook my head and started to run. I ran as fast as I could and he called after me. I could tell her was worried by the wobbling in his voice.

I stopped running since I was panting terribly and I sat down on the pavement and started to cry.

"Why did I have to do that? I don't want to be down here. I don't know anyone down here." I cried

I felt something touch me so I look up and a blonde girl was standing over me and smiled a bit.

"Are you ok?" She bent down to my level.

"No, I don't know what to do." I replied

"Where do you live?" She asked as she sat next to me on the pavement

"I-I-I can't explain"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from around here"

"Yeah I know that, I would have seen you before otherwise."

"You seem nice" I said while I wiped my tears.

"Thanks, now how can I help you?"

"I-I-I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been sent down here for a punishment"

She laughed "Sent down here? What do you mean?"

I looked up "I'm from there" I pointed

"You're from the sky?" I she said confused

"You could say that" I replied

"Well how about you come back to mine and explain what's up?"

I smiled "Thank you"

She helped me up. "Oh, by the way what's your name?"

"Gabriella"

"Okay Gabriella, I'm Sharpay"

I smiled. "Hello Sharpay"

She laughed and we started to walk "So where do you live really?"

I looked at her confused "I said, up there!"

"You're from the sky?"

"No I'm from heaven"

She laughed. "So you're telling me you're from heaven and you have died and now you're an angel?"

"Wow, you catch on quick!"

She stopped walking and looked at her. "Prove it!"

"Okay, let's go somewhere private first"

Sharpay took my hand and lead me behind a fence. I then released my wings and my halo appeared. "Ahh, nice to have a stretch"

Sharpay went white as paper and her mouth were open as wide as a beach ball. I looked at her and waved my hand in front of her face. No movement. She then started to move backwards, I then quickly flicked my fingers and then appeared a mattress she landed softly on the mattress, with her eyes closed.

I then clicked my fingers again and my halo and wings disappeared. I bent down and looked at the blonde creature and snapped my fingers in front of her face. No movement. I gently shook her arm and her eyes then flickered.

"Sharpay?" I called

She opened her eyes to reveal brown eyes. She then shot up like a bullet from a gun and looked at me. "What happened?"

"You blackout I think" I replied

"Why?"

"Well, probably because I did this" I snapped my fingers and my golden halo and my wings appeared again.

"Wow, so you are an angel"

"Yeah, but you mustn't say anything."

"I won't" She smiled sweetly.

"So where are you parents? Siblings?"

I sat down on the mattress next to Sharpay. And sighed "Well I have never met my parents before and I don't think I have any siblings."

Sharpay looked shocked. "Well I have parents and I have a brother."

I smiled. "What it like?"

"To have a brother? Annoying! And my parents are pretty cool" She giggled.

Sharpay then stood up and smoothed down her clothes and pouted her lips then she looked at me and then at the mattress. "When did that mattress get there?"

"I did it." I got up and snapped my fingers and the mattress disappeared again.

"I gotta get use to you doing that."

I smiled. "Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw this-"

I brown haired girl then came round the corner with a boy looped around her arm laughing. "Sharpay!"

Sharpay smiled and hugged them both delighted. "Hey guys!" Sharpay replied

The brown-haired girl looked at me confused.

Sharpay looked back and then looked at them again.

"Uhh…this is my cousin." Sharpay then smiled a bit.

I smiled and walked towards the couple and held my hand out.

"Hi" I said sweetly

The brown haired girl took my hand and shook it. "Hi" she said smiling.

I shook the taller persons hand and then stood back to where Sharpay was smiling.

"Okay guys, I have to take my cousin home now so I will see you in school tomorrow" Sharpay excused us.

"Okay, bye!" The couple walked off smiling happily.

Sharpay turned her back to me and looked round the corner.

Then I clicked my finger and my wings and halo appeared again.

"I love doing this" I exclaimed"

Sharpay turned around and saw the brown haired girl looking shocked at me. I turned around and looked as well then I quickly turned my smile upside down. "Oh" I said.

She walked up to me shocked. "How do you do that?"

I quickly snapped my fingers and my wings and halo disappeared again. "Look I can explain" I said quickly.

Sharpay looked at me and then I looked back at her. "Can she keep secrets?" I said.

Sharpay smiled. "She's my best friend."

"I don't even know your name!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, I'm Miley now please tell me how the hell did you do that?"

She smiled so nicely and he face was the perfect shape and she seemed to be trustworthy so I started to explain everything. As I was explaining she seemed shocked but excited.

"Wow, that's hard to believe unless you saw that, so are you too really cousins?" Miley asked.

Sharpay shook her head "No I just found her, her name is Gabriella."

"Oh right. So why are you down here Gabriella?" Miley questioned.

"I have been naughty and I needed a punishment so they sent me down here to complete a mission"

"What's the mission?" The girls asked.

"To help two young people find love" I explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Learning new things

Chapter 2- Teaching the girls

We finally reach the huge mountain of a house. If you were standing next to it, it would hurt your next to see the roof. There nothing like up there. Up there is gorgeous. I really have to show you some time.

My newest human friend opened the door and walked inside she put her bag on the floor and stood by the stairs waiting for me to follow. So I did.

"Come on. Show you upstairs."

I followed her, to reach a white door in front of us she opened it to reveal a room full of pink. Hot pink walls, with a huge bed that contains at least ten pillows, a windowsill that had a white cloth and a few teddies laying there lopsided, a dressing table that contained a circular mirror that shines all around the room. Then her frames, her frames contained picture's all of her friend's. I walked closer towards the frames and was smiling at the humans messing around. Then I noticed the brown-haired male human was in one of them laughing around with Sharpay, Miley and another male, who seemed to have extreme problems with his hair length.

"What you looking at Gabby?" Miley asked me as she approached me.

I pointed at the person. "Him" I looked at Miley "Who is he?" I asked

She smiled. "Ahh, that's Troy Bolton. Our friend he goes to school with us. Maybe you will meet him" She smiled as she walked towards Sharpay dresser and applied some lip gloss.

I smiled and then turned around and looked at Sharpay's bed and smirked.

"What you smirking at?" Sharpay questioned me.

I licked my lips and jumped onto her bed and laid there smiling. "I've always wanted to do that."

Sharpay laughed and jumped next to me.

Miley turned around and then looked at us and laughed. "So Gabby what's heaven like?"

I smiled at the thought, I mean who wouldn't? "The best"

Sharpay sat up and held a cushion onto her lap and leant on it. "Explain" She asked.

"Think of the most amazing things in the world and everything you have always wanted. Think of the fluffy white clouds and the glorious feeling of being able to float around."

Sharpay and Miley closed their eyes and started to listen to my voice.

I then continued. "Listening to the sea going forwards and backwards and being able to stay awake to see the sun set. Oh the sun sets, they are so beautiful. Then being able to just flick things up from mid air with your finger is pretty cool. Just imagine lying there not wanting to make yourself a Sunday. Bit lazy? Yes! So just click your fingers and walaa there it is. Your tasty ice cream Sunday."

The girls re-opened there eyes slowly and then looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Well why did you do a naughty thing then?" Sharpay asked me.

I sighed "Well not all the time it was good. I mean, we had school all about human's and how you lot live and what things are called. I mean who knew that you could have over a thousand way of doing your hair. Your lives are so complicated. Anyways, so we were in school and yes, I have lots of friends, Taylor, Emily and Ryan there all amazing. Until comes along Amanda. The angel bully"

"Why did she go to heaven if she's a bully?" Miley said confused

"Well we could easily call her the devil, but that's against the Heaven code. So, I guess what heaven said, what heaven goes. So Amanda the angel bully then challenges me to a dare off. There we were one on one dare off, when she dares me to steal the King's halo. And when you're playing dare off in heaven it's no going back, so I had no choice."

Sharpay pulled the pillow closer to her chest staring at me

"So there I was sneaking up to the King angel and trying to take his halo. I finally took hold of it until he turned around to see me holding it. He looked at me and died. I killed him. But I could bring him back. I place the halo back on his head and he started to breathe again he then stood up and looked at me seriously and sentenced me to a mission. As you see taking the anyone's Halo without themselves knowing means they could die. This was against the angel code. So I was sent down here to find love for two people."

The girls stared at me in disbelief.

I waved my hand in front of Sharpay's face. "Hello?" I snapped my fingers and my golden wings and halo appeared I then crossed my legs and started to float into the sky.

"Oi! Get back down here" Sharpay exclaimed.

I then laughed and floated back down towards the bed and smiled at them. "So what can we do first?"

Miley took a few minutes to regain her mental power but she soon then caught on. "How about we take her to school tomorrow Sharpay?" She asked her friend.

Sharpay looked at Miley seriously "No way!"

I looked at Sharpay confused "Why not? I've always wanted to see what human school is like!"

Sharpay sighed "Alright!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Chapter 3-

Gabriella's POV

An hour or so later Miley left and Sharpay's parents came home to be greeted by a stranger, me!

"Oh, who are you?" Sharpay's Blonde and fake mother said

I smiled and stuck my hand out "I'm Gabriella"

Sharpay's mum looked at her hand and smirked. "You might want to wash them!" She pointed towards my chocolate sauce hand and I pulled my hand back again. I wiped them against my t-shirt and took my hand from my t-shirt to my pocket and walked upstairs to Sharpay's room.

"Who were you talking to?" Sharpay asked curiously while painting her toe nails.

I sat down next to her and started to look at the colourful nail polishes then I shrugged.

Sharpay's POV

Gabriella seemed a bit distracted once she came back up to my room. She had all brown gooey stuff hanging from her t-shirt and all around her pink lips. I questioned her but she didn't seem to want to know.

I then heard deep and heavy footsteps up the stairs towards my room and then a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in if your ugly" I replied

The door opened and my mum's head popped round the door and I saw her bateaux had run out already. Her wrinkles started to pop out everyday now. And she would try to cover them by plastering her face with make-up. But the problem is that she looked much worse!

"Hello dear" My mum smiled at me she then turned her head towards Gabriella and gave a stinking look at her.

"Sharpay honey, I want that..." She pointed at Gabby "Thing, out soon she is probably clogging up the air" my mum said extremely rudely

I struck a face that could kill a whole field of sheep.

"Mum, she's my friend and her parent's have just died and she is homeless, and I actually thought you would be nice to her since she hasn't been here long. And I was actually going to ask you if she could live with us for a bit but then you are a mean cow so there's no point because the whole world would know what you are about to say. Also never pull that face towards my friends, she is in pain right now and needs to be looked after."

Gabriella looked at me sympathetically and smiled.

I then turned my back and looked and Gabby and smiled.

My mum entered my room and sat the other side to me and took my hands and patted them. I turned my head away so she couldn't see me and so she knew that she had hurt me.

"Sharpay sweetie, we haven't got the m-"

I turned around and scowled at her "Do not used that excuse, if you had no bloody money then you would sell this place." I stood up feeling confident "You a lazy cow who wants everything to be perfect. Why can't Gabriella stay for a bit mum? She doesn't bite!"

My mum signalled for me to sit back down so I took a deep breathes and sat back down next to her and looked at the floor.

"You want to know why? It's because, it's because, well just look at her!! She is a mess!"

"Mum, she hasn't got anything, can't you sympathise at all?"

"No"

I hit my mum right in the face. "You BITCH" I shouted, I then pointed to the door

"OUT NOW" I screamed. "AND SHE'S STAYING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

My mum got up and looked at me, she then slapped my twice around the face. I looked at her in shocked as my cheek started to bleed a bit.

"Get out of my house Sharpay; I don't want you or your scatty cow of a friend in my house."

I stood up and looked at her and smirked. "Anything to get away from you"


End file.
